


The Unexpected Cost

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Death of a loved one, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was an anonymous request for: “Ooooh, I’d love to request an image for angsty 4) “Get out and don’t come back.” Maybe where Cisco did something that really upset the reader, maybe led to the death of a loved one like how Flashpoint got Dante killed, and they force him out of their apartment.” It’s not exactly what the nonny requested, but it’s close? Hope you all enjoy it!





	

This must’ve been how Barry felt. Way back, when he’d first ‘come back’ from Flashpoint, when he found out that he was inadvertently responsible for Dante’s death...this must’ve been how the guilt twisted in his gut, how the panic had made his heart race when he thought about going back to try to fix things, this must have been how the tears felt, stinging his eyes as he realized there was nothing he could do now.

 

 

Cisco let out a shaky sigh, as he felt all of those feelings and more wash over him. He had fucked up. There was no kind way to put it, and honestly, he didn’t believe he deserved any kindness right now, not from you anyway. All of this was his fault, he had been the one to make the call, he had made the decision that had taken your sister from you, so why would he deserve anything but your anger. He had been angry when he found out what Barry had done, he knew exactly what it felt like to have a sibling ripped out of your life violently, and he didn’t expect your reaction to the sudden change to be any different. He hadn’t even argued with you, standing in your living room as you screamed at him, he hadn’t even flinched when you told him to “Get out and don’t come back”.

 

 

The whole scene was still fresh in his mind, not only your breakdown, but the way your sister had died. She had still been new to the team, her powers weren’t up to par with his own and Wally’s, but she was eager to fight, and her spirit had outweighed her inexperience. The meta they had been up against, had already knocked Wally out, and even though that still meant two against one, those odds didn’t seem to be balanced in favor of the team when it came to the meta’s super strength. The plan had been to distract him, Cisco would portal jump behind him while your sister drew him in with her earthen projectiles, and it had worked...far too well. With his super strength, the meta had leapt a much farther distance than Cisco or your Sister had anticipated him to be capable of, and before Cisco had a chance attack him from behind, the meta had landed a blow that had sent your sister flying with far too much force into the brick wall of a building, killing her instantly.

 

 

Cisco had been so shocked, he didn’t even register how his powers had tripled in strength, his vibrations fueled by rage as he practically blasted the meta apart. He had only stopped when Wally woke up, speeding to his side to snap him out of it before he reduced the entire city block to ruble. His knees had given out under him then, his eyes burning with tears as he explained in gasping fumbling words to Wally that your sister was dead, had to be dead with the way she had landed, her body limp, legs and arms sprawled in unnatural positions. He sobbed against Wally’s shoulder, never having lost someone in a fight, even worse never having lost someone under his command. He wasn’t sure when he’d gotten back to Star Labs, or when he’d stopped crying, but when he came to his senses, he almost immediately took responsibility for telling you what had happened. He knew it wouldn’t be pretty, watching you fall apart at the terrible news, and he knew that you might never forgive him, which he honestly couldn’t blame you for; but he also knew that hearing it from anyone else would have been worse, and even though he hated to admit it, he wanted you to know he understood his responsibility in what had happened, and that he refused to be a coward in the face of it.

 

 

He sat alone in his apartment now, his suit still halfway on, the upper half unzipped, hanging limp around his waist as he shivered in his sleeveless undershirt, the cold being the only thing keeping him grounded. Being a hero had it’s drawbacks, he had known that from the day Barry had started, and the fact only grew more prevalent when he came into his own powers. But even with that knowledge, he never expected, and would probably never get used to, how hard it was to be a hero when you had innocent blood on your hands….


End file.
